Reasons You Shouldn't Mess with Fate
by BeingWhoIWishIWas
Summary: Fate has sent one of his Agents to help Ed and Al in saving their realm, and Fate decides that they're going to need the help of Allen Walker. Let's try not to screw up the world too much, shall we? Now the four need to figure out what's wrong in Central and the country in general, while following Fate's tedious blue ribbons in order to save the Elrics world.


"Hello, boys!" I call out to my two objectives.

The white haired one whirls around and looks a little panicky. The one in the red looks calmer, but surprised as though he's confused as though why he's here. As though he has any control over it! I smile and wave and already feel some human-ness coming back into me; happens every time I'm assigned an objective. Even being near people makes me begin to revert to being human. It's a lot stronger this time. This is my very last mission. Then my reward for working for Fate will be given to me.

I walk over to them, and smile again, "What's your names? Fate didn't tell me."

"Fate?" The blonde asks with his eyes narrowed. "So, are we near the Gate? Near the Truth?"

My eyebrows shoot up in amusement, "Yes, you're that one boy that's been here more times than anyone but Fate's agents..." I struggle to recall the name, "Edwin? Ender? Edmund? Oh! I know! You're little Edward Elric, aren't you?"

And then the tiny boy explodes and yells about how I'm just as short.

I turn to the white-haired boy and see that he's got a sort of red-ish tattoo or scar over his left eye. "And you are...?"

"Allen Walker." He says, a little suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Hm. Good question...I think the last name I was called was...hm." I rub the back of my head in embarrassment. "I guess you can just call me whatever you want, I don't care."

Allen's mouth tilts downwards a bit though I'm not sure why. Why does identity matter, anyways? I've lost and regained mine many a time and I have ceased to feel the effects of being "lost". Perhaps the particular urge to define myself will return as I reenter the human realms. I can't remember if they did last time or not.

I nod and tug on Edward's braid. "C'mon, we're leaving now." I turn around just as the Gate materializes. "Fate said we're going to Amestris. Which one of you is from there?"

Allen puts his hands up as if to say 'don't look at me! I have nothing to do with it!' Edward nods, "That's me."

"Alright." I just about open it before hesitating, "Oh yeah, and by the way, I'm not nearly as nice in the human realms, here I'm about average for an Agent of Fate but in your world I'm a bit...different." And with that I lay my hands flat on the Gate and give it a good hard shove and realize that I forgot to warn Allen about the shadow hands, he's never travelled through the Gate before. I stifle a smirk and decide that it's better he figures that out on his own.

* * *

"What was that? Where are we?" Allen demands as he struggles to sit up from the couch.

"Amestris. I told you that before we went through the Gate." I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair. "Obviously. It's a little ahead of your time, but you'll cach on quickly. Just watch out for the people we tell you to watch out for and you'll be fine. Plus your Innocence still works here, so you're not defenseless. It should work well against whatever the Alchemists throw at you, for the most part."

"You've been here before?" Allen asks warily.

"Oh, yeah. Once or twice. I stayed a few years so I know this country pretty well. The rest of the realm, not so much." I shrug my shoulders and notice that my hair is long again. I weave the long, black mess of hair into a side braid and call it good.

The door opens suddenly and a man in a suit of armor barrels into the room. "Brother? Are you home yet?" He spots Allen and me and promptly freaks out, screaming something about abduction and murder and Homunculi.

I stand and ask him calmly, "So know about he Homunculi, then? Man, the Gate sure a did drop us off at weird place in time...or maybe the mission meant that...oh, I get it!"

The man in armor pick me up by the jacket front and shakes me a little, "Where is my brother and why is there two weird teenagers in our room?!"

I kick out at his chest and he doesn't release me, doesn't even react. A low sound vibrates through the armor. "So you're the kid that Fate keeps near the Gate..." I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Alphonse."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" He yells in anger and fright. I twist myself around and knock off his head with a kick, and put my feet against his chest and spring in the opposite direction, tearing his hand off of his body and prying it from my jacket. I give his hand back and pick up ht back is head and put in place.

Alphonse starts to say something when Edward walks through the door muttering about some weird dream. He does a bit of a double-take when he sees me and Allen.

I wave and say, "What's up, Edward? Oh yeah, by the way, me and Allen are here to help you save your world, in case you were wondering." I pause thoughtfully for a moment and ask, "Also, do you have any knives? I need a weapon until my alchemy returns, I've been gone a long while, you see."

* * *

"Y-You're an Alchemist?" Edward stutters.

"Yes, I'm an agent of Fate; we gain whatever the greatest advantage of the realm is upon entering, Amestris's most powerful force is alchemy. Duh." I answer.

He nods dumbly. "Okay."

I sigh and sit back down, "Would you like me to explain exactly what I am, would that make you all more at ease?"

"Actually, yes." Allen chips in.

"Fine." I reply as though it is a hardship, " So, I am an agent of Fate. Fate...or the Keeper of Truth, whatever you know him as, sees everyone in all realms die. When you die and he sees a quality of usefulness in you he'll recruit you into being an Agent. I have a set number of missions to complete in order to gain in rank etc. When you reach final rank and complete it you get to return to the realm of your choosing and have a new life starting from the age you died."

"So, you serve Fate and then get to just 'poof' into a new life?" Allen asks, furrowing his brow.

"Pretty much." I reply.

"So, this is one of your missions? To save Amestris?" Alphonse asks, a little confused.

"Not exactly, I see strings of Fate; when I see one in my color, I follow it and a task will be at the end of it, I help move whatever event that is into motion or just along in general, though helping, hurting or manipulation. Whatever I must."

"Seems like a rather unforgiving job." Allen observes, annoyingly on target.

"Not at all." I reply coolly lying through my teeth.

"And what about you?" Ed turns to Allen. "What the hell are you?"

"Huh? An Exorcist, can't you see the symbol of the Black Order?" He asks.

"Uh..."

I elbow Allen in the ribs and roll my eyes.

"Oh! Well, see I was chosen to carry Innocence through a parasite type anti-akuma weapon..."

Ed and Al eye's are glossing over a bit and so I simplify it a little, "Allen has a weapon built into his body, he typically fights demons."

"Oh...so what's your weapon and what does being innocent have to do with anything?" Al asks, interested now.

"Just demonstrate." I say to Allen, seeing as the Elric's head might explode if it's just explained. I'm rather looking forward to Allen's reaction to Alchemy though.

"Oh, Innocence is the term they call the source of their power, by the way." I add.

He takes off his white glove and reveals the red, thick, marred-looking skin of his arm. The Elrics are surprised but not impressed. "Is that all?" Al sounds disappointed.

Allen shakes his head and smiles a little, "Of course not. I'll show you level one first."

And with that, Allen activates his arm into a huge, white claw that reaches down to his feet and the place where it begins has a green, fiery-looking aura to it.

The boys step back and their jaws drop. I look at Allen and ask, "So can you reach level two yet?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not demonstrate that; it's exhausting to use."

I nod and say, "Well, I guess it's the Elric's turn. I'll show you what I'm made of a little later."

The two brothers give a brief demonstration of low-power alchemy. Allen is wide-eyed and gawking by the end and all three look at me for my contribution to the little expo of powers.

I shrug and reply, "How about a quick spar, that's the best way to show you."

* * *

I turn to walk out of the room, going to find an adequate area to fight when I spot a royal blue ribbon leading out the window. My instincts go into instant overdrive and I sprint to the window and launch myself out of it, landing safely on the ground a few stories down. I run, my heartbeat soaring as I follow the long blue ribbon.

* * *

OK! Hello, there! I'm BeingWhoIWishIWas, and this is my first crossover between these two fandoms! Yay! So, this OC of mine (you'll find out the boys name for her in the next chapter if this one has any sort of success *shrugs*) is basically just one of the hands of fate, she pushes things along, in this case it's Ed's world and Allen needs to help. I'll alternate perspectives every chapter or every few chapters, depends what is best suited to tell the events. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D :D Next chapter will be either Allen or Ed. BTW, no major pairings (or maybe...idk. Undecided! lets just see how it plays out, right? if you have a suggestion, feel free to PM or review!) Also, any mistakes, PLEASE TELL ME! (idk if I spelled Amestris right!) Anyways, see ya later!

-BeingWhoIWishIWas


End file.
